


Me And You

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Mild Blood, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Unofficial 10th Part of Kiz's Kidge AU] It's not the end of the world, it's only the beginning of a new world. A world of them, of us, of me and you. [Kidge AU. Season 7. Angst/Romance. (Rated M for an underage relationship - See warnings.)]





	Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey everyone! I hope you're all well and taking care of yourselves. If you follow me on Tumblr then you know this takes place after the last few drabbles I've posted there, if not. Don't worry it doesn't flow too awkwardly from Part 9. So we are calling this the Unofficial 10th Installment of Kiz's Kidge AU! [I know a ton of stuff has happened in Seasons 6 and 7 that I can not even begin to address. (Spoiler alert?) So this installment of Kiz's Kidge AU takes place during Season 7, sometime after they land on Earth. This is also the last and final installment of Kiz's Kidge AU (This one anyway) but that doesn't mean it is my last Kidge piece. I love them too much and have more stories in the works, I just really needed to end this AU! (I have things coming up and am doing my best to end any open-ended stories/series I have out there.) So, if you enjoy my Kidge writing please don't think it's all over. There will be more. Just no more in this series. Much love, as always, kiz~]
> 
> Warnings: Underage relationship 18/16 (22/19 - if following aging timeline in series), Underage kissing, consent for sex, sex and touching. Blood - as gore, mentioned. [Not true to canon storyline.] Kidge AU.
> 
> Keith Kogane/Katie Holt. I don't own VLD.

_"If you find yourself in a lion's den_  
_I'll jump right in and pull my pin_

_And go with you, I'll go with you_  
_I'll go with you, I'll go with you  
(You don't need to run)"_

* * *

" **Where is she?" Keit** h asked, looking around the base in question.

He and Lance had been a bit further away on another section of Earth, while Pidge had been with Hunk. They had come across a scene, one they weren't prepared for. A few cities had given off distress signals and they had split up. Sendak's army was attacking smaller sections of the planet to weaken its forces.

"She went straight to the Paladin's rooms," Mrs. Holt said stepping forward, "she won't talk to anyone."

"Well, Keith is the exception to the rule," Allura chuckled softly, taking her helmet off.

Mrs. Holt frowned, grabbing Mr. Holt's hand tightly. "What does that mean?"

"They're very close, honey."

"I know but... she wouldn't talk with us, but she will him?"

"They have a different relationship," Sam gave a soft smile, "it's okay."

Keith was already walking away, or more accurately running through the base to the Paladin's rooms. Hunk and Shiro were sitting outside the door, Hunk looking rather different. He had a long expression in place, and blood splattered gear. Shiro was doing his best to console him, but Keith could tell it wasn't working.

"Keith," Shiro stood up, "how was your mission?"

"Fine," Keith waves his hand, brushing the questions aside, "she in there?"

"Careful," Shiro frowned, "she had a minor breakdown and threw things at Hunk when he tried to talk with her."

"Alright," Keith gave a nod, "Hunk you okay?"

"Yeah, take care of her." He pushed himself off the ground, "I'm gonna hit the showers."

Keith used the door code to get into the room, spying Katie hunched down against the back wall. "Just get out!"

"I don't think so," Keith answered, turning and pressing the lock on the door before he approached. Katie watched him in silence, her eyes glued to his and she could see him looking over her armor. Armor she had yet to take off because she didn't know how. Not right then, she had no idea. "Katie," he whispered and crouched down in front of her with a sad look echoed in his eyes.

"There was so many," she whispered, her eyes dropping to her hands which turned to be a mistake. One that elicited a screech from her as she saw the blood that covered her usually white suit, her eyes grew wide and she let out a yell of shock, "oh my God!"

Keith jumped at the sound before he reached forward and took her by the chin without thought. Their eyes met and the hysteria was etched on her face. They had seen what Zarkon's forces could do, they had been fighting it for years. Years, upon years, but this was different. This was home and they were supposed to protect home. "Katie," he whispered, keeping his grip on her chin, "right here, me."

"Keith," she answered quietly, shaking her head slightly, "I... I cou-couldn't stop them."

"Shh," he shook his head, before letting her chin go, "no, no." He said the moment she started looking down again, "right here. Me."

"You."

"Me, just me. Me and you." He found a smile somewhere in that statement, "always me and you, Green."

She nodded slowly, "I tried so hard."

"I read the reports on the way back," he answered, "you saved more than you lost."

"Not enough, I didn't save enough." She cried suddenly, the tears welling at the rims of her eyes before spilling over in hot streaks, "I didn't save enough of them."

"No one died after you and Hunk arrived," he promised and leaned forward giving her a kiss on the forehead, "not a single soul, baby."

"Hunk." She pulled back, the tears still freely falling across her cheeks, "where is Hunk?"

"He's taking his own time to relax." Keith promised, "Shiro has him."

"I... I yelled at him."

"I heard."

"He's my best friend," she said with a horror-struck voice, "this is what I'm turning into. This is what they've done to me."

"You're Pidge, okay?" Keith promised, cupping her cheek, "you just lost yourself. One time, it's okay." He leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek softly, "I've lost myself countless times, haven't I?"

"You always find your way back," she started to reach out for him but froze when she saw the blood again, a sickness in her stomach, "it's everywhere," she cried and he quickly grabbed her hands, taking her gloves off before pressing her cold fingers to his face. "Keith."

"Katie," he kissed her fingertips softly, "I find my way back because of you, baby." He added, trying to pull their previous conversation back. "Me and you."

"You and me," she agreed, the hysteria falling from her voice as she watched him. Keith was on his knees in front of her, grinning softly now. She felt her armor leaving her body slowly and carefully, Keith taking his time to make sure she was okay and not looking and she didn't dare. She just kept her eyes focused on him, watching as his dragged over her body. Not only making sure to strip her armor but to also check her for any wounds. He always did that. "You're too good to me, Keith Kogane."

"Not possible," he chuckled meeting her eyes fleetingly, "just good enough." He frowned at the sight of blood on the spandex she wore under her armor, realizing it had soaked through the patches. "Gotta lose it all, Katie." He said quietly, "lean forward." He instructed and she did. He took his time unzipping the spandex and stripping it from her arms until all that was left was her in her bra and panties, "perfect."

Katie knew it laid in a pile just to their right but she didn't look, no matter how much she wanted to. Instead, she watched Keith stand up about to protest him leaving her when he bent and pulled her into his arms. "Are you eating properly, Green?"

"Lay off," she muttered, clearly annoyed. She wasn't eating improperly by any means, but lately, the thoughts and the stress of everything happening around them had been weighing on her greatly and she hadn't been eating quite enough.

Keith hummed, "for now," was all he promised, walking her to the bathroom in the room, it was a small bathroom only carried the essentials. Nothing at all like the luxurious shower rooms that Hunk was surely enjoying at this time, probably Lance and Allura too. But this would do for now, "we're gonna get you cleaned up." He said putting her on the counter and turning to the small walk-in shower, and turning on the water.

"You and me?" She asked softly, a blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled softly, "sure."

Katie grinned and got down from the counter to strip herself of the rest of her limited clothing, as Keith started to get undressed as well. Once he was as naked as her she reached out for his hand, and pulled him close, "kiss me?"

"Katie," he whispered jumping when her cold body pressed against his.

"Please kiss me?" She begged, tilting her head back with a small shiver, "please make me forget it."

He sucked in a breath at the request, not too long ago he was in the same spot. Not too long ago when he saw the Shiro falling apart right before him he had needed the same thing, her to help him forget it. And he had, had Shiro as a prize. The real Shiro was back, but Keith could only see those purple, dark eyes about to kill him.

Keith hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and off the ground before his lips crashed into hers with a hot, deep kiss. Katie wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him moving them to the warm shower. It was almost too warm but she knew it was because she was so cold, she was in shock and her body wasn't pumping enough blood to keep her warm. She also knew in less than five seconds Keith would be taking the brunt of the heat because he was going to press her against the shower wall.

And, he did. Keith pressed her against the shower wall possibly a little rough but she didn't care. She needed this, she needed him. She needed to think of something other than all those bodies.

Katie shivered at the memory, her eyes flashing open and Keith met her look of panic with one of passion, "right here baby." He coaxed, "come back to me."

"Keith," she breathed, her fingers delving into his hair and pulling him close for another kiss.  _His lips could save the world,_ she thought as they saved her again and again. His mouth was hot and urgent against her own, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and then his tongue was filling her own. She felt him pressed to her bottom and she knew he felt her need pressing right there against this stomach, she just  _wanted_ him. "Take me," she begged between kisses, between heavy pants and felt him adjust her pose.

He pressed her back against the wall, using one hand on her hip and the other on her leg while her own nails dug into his shoulders. He hated the feeling, but she loved it and he'd make due for now.

Keith lowered her slowly and when the head of his cock brushed against her wetness he pushed in slowly. His eyes on her face and he watched her take him. It was something he never tired of, the way she expressed herself. The blush that filled her cheeks and down her neck, the way she moaned and bit at her bottom lip, her eyes shutting as he filled her and pushed himself deep inside. He'd do this every day if he could, he'd give her this every chance he had and,  _one day,_ he reminded himself,  _I can._

"Fuck," she cried out softly, nails dragging down his muscles as her grip slackened.

Keith winced slightly but she didn't feel it, instead, she was gripping at his elbows and he was pulling her closer each time he pulled out. Filling her again and again, Katie breathing out obscene word after obscene word while riding Keith straight to the edge. He knew she was close, her words were becoming breathier and lighter as her pants filled the shower like the steam was.

"Keith," she whined, stretching her neck for a kiss that he was all too willing to give. He wanted to watch her cum but this would do. Feeling her cum was almost as mesmerizing. She tightened around his cock, her legs holding him inside and her nails digging at his elbow before finally, the moan fell from her lips and into his mouth. "Oh my god," she gasped and he wrapped his arms around her body, cradling her against his chest with slow, drawn-out pumps into her. Katie mouthed at his neck, suckling at the water from the shower that pooled at the base of his neck.

"Katie," he breathed out, "you feel amazing."

"I know," she giggled, nipping his skin lightly.

He snorted softly, and tightened his hold around her body, "I'm close," he said after a moment, pulling back from her and loosening his hold so she could get down. Katie held tight a moment longer then she dropped her legs and got down to her knees in front of him, "oh, no, Katie you don-." The protest fell off when her lips replaced his hand, and she pulled him into her mouth with one hard suck.

Keith gasped, his hand catching him against the shower wall, "oh, shit."

She lapped at the head of his cock with her tongue, swallowing him again and he lost it. His fingers tightened in a fist and his hips bucked forward into her mouth with a heavy load right down her throat. Katie swallowed every last drop he gave, sucking at him until he staggered back into the warm water, "fuck."

She winked up at him, licking her lips, "we should have impromptu sex more often."

Keith bent down taking her hands and pulling her up, "should we?" Katie nodded, leaning against his side, "a bit hard to do in our line of work..."

"Well," she kissed his cheek, "one day."

Keith took her by the waist and turned them around, "let's get you cleaned up Green, so we can eat."

"Mm," she rolled her shoulders and leaned into the warm water wetting her hair.

**It was only after Ketih was 100% su** re she was clean and okay that they left the room, and he took her straight to the onsight kitchen. She had a feeling they took the long way to avoid seeing anyone, but she didn't care.

She had Keith and that was more than enough right then. Katie grabbed a table while Keith grabbed dinner, and when he was seated she was quickly pulled into his lap and they were sharing a space made for one.

Keith had an arm around her back and a hand gripping at her waist when Shiro approached them.

"Keith, Pidge."

"Hey Shiro," Keith glanced over, keeping his hold.

"We need to debrief."

"Later," Keith answered lightly before taking a bite of the food, Katie tensed in his hold at the mere mention, dragging her eyes to Shiro.

"Oh, right, just first thing tomorrow." He gave Pidge a small smile, "what, uh, h-how are you doing?"

"Better," she blushed, glancing down at her and Keith's shared tray. "Sorry I was having a breakdown."

"It happens," Shiro smiled softly, "I'll let you guys be tonight."

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith looked up with a smile of his own. "So, what's next?"

"Keith if you have to go do things I'll be fine." She whispered, blushing again.

"You're my first priority, Katie," he kissed her cheek, "my only priority." Katie rolled her eyes, about to protest when he shut her up with another kiss this one right on the lips, "hm? Saying something?"

"No, I don't think I was..."

"All yours, Green." Keith promised, "just you and me."

"Just us," she swallowed nervously at the mention, "can we watch a movie?"

Keith chuckled, "we can," he gave her leg a pat and she got up grabbing their tray and taking it to the washing window while he waited for her, catching her when she came running back and letting her on her back. It was a practiced pose between them and he wouldn't have it any other way. He held her by the knees and headed down the hallway to the cinema room - taking the long way again.

**Katie apologized a m** illion times over to Hunk the moment they were back in the Paladin room until Keith finally lured her away with the words, "bedtime, Green."

She knew what that meant, Keith cuddles and she never passed those up. There had been too many close calls in the past few months, or years if it was accurate that 3 years time had passed while they fought Lotor. Neither of them skipped out on the small things any longer, while they both figured it was better if they kept it above professional on missions and at any time they could go with someone else it wasn't the case when they weren't saving lives.

They were just Keith and Katie, the other Paladin's took it in stride, after the first few nights of them sharing a bed it became second nature and no one said anything about it. Or the fact they shared meals and seats, it was just Keith and Katie things. No one asked different from them because how could they fault them?

Keith lost everything, Katie was all he had left and Pidge? Well, she had more than he did but she didn't have life in her eyes as she did with Keith. He kept her sane, he kept her level-headed and helped her cope with everything that was going on in the world that she pushed herself to save.

"Ready," she said as soon as she came out of the bathroom with her toiletry bag in hand, smelling of fresh mint and looking polished with her combed hair.

Keith held the covers back and she crawled in before he joined her with a quick goodnight passed to everyone else. Pidge curled against him, her back pressed to his chest.

"I love you, Green," he whispered against her ear, kissing her earlobe.

"I love you too, Blade." She answered softly, shutting her eyes and lacing her fingers through his, "thank you."

"Anytime, baby."

* * *

_"Stay with me, no, you don't need to run_  
_Stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run_  
_Stay with me, no, you don't need to run_  
_Stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run."_

~  _My Blood_ , Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
